Strawberries and Sugar
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: Kagura: A simple woman who works happily in a bookstore before a gorgeous customer comes and flips her world around. Can she stay sane enough to fall in love? [Gee, who could it be?] SesshKagu. Will try to fix ASAP [probably won't be same afterward]
1. Some Kids Never Grow Up

Author's Note: Well, here you are … I wrote this in a couple hours, taking no breaks but to eat my doughnut. I hope you like it, the next chapter will come out later. Hopefully within a week. Though school is back tomorrow (I just had Spring Break). This is totally Sesshomaru/Kagura … Please remember to review!

Disclaimer: TT It's a FAN fiction, peoples.

Side-Note: I'm left handed, so I'm probably imagining it differently than you right handed people … but you can think of it your own ways. You'll just be wrong. (Just kidding!) But everyone is pretty much left handed in this … Though it's perfectly alright to see them right handed (because they really are).

**Strawberries and Sugar**

Chapter I: Some Kids Never Grow Up

Keh. Who would have guessed? Me, Kagura Moro, in love with a guy who has a _dog_. I _hate_ pets. They cost too much. Of course, I guess I'd be the one complaining about money, yes?

He also has a kid. Though he says they're not blood related. (Can you really trust people these days?) I wonder if the kid and Kanna would get along together...

Well, anyway. I guess I should stop rambling and get to where it all started...

OoooO

I mumble, scratching the back of my leg with the tip of my shoe. I politely rang up the customer's books, putting them into a plastic bag as well.

"Have a nice day, and come back soon," I say. It was required, otherwise I probably wouldn't bother.

Everyday. The same looking people, browsing, buying, sipping coffee. I guessed I really didn't _mind_ working in the book store. It's nice and big, with real wooden shelves for each genre of books, with a little coffee shop on the side. Once you got past the smell of coffee and doughnuts (which is really not a bad smell, mind you), you could smell the books.

I noticed that the Non-Fiction seemed to have a slightly different scent. _Probably because there are all those Psychology books; they're all full of shit,_ I thought.

It's getting close to closing hours, and I'm the only one working the counters. Not many customers and just a few people sitting at tables in the coffee shop. It's too cold for them to go outside; November's a brutal month for having a bagel in the open. The months also change the smell of the books, though I've memorised the smell of each book in each season. I could probably shelve new books with a blind fold, if that doesn't sound weird.

As for the library in the far corner—those books are amazing. It's only there for the people who can't really afford any new books, but still want to read. But the old, old books in there that have been so many places in so many hands… they have a musty smell, one that's comforting yet revolting.

I hear the bell above the door tinkle, and I look towards the new customer. My ruby red eyes go wide. He's gorgeous … no, not gorgeous … _pretty_. With long, white hair that has a silver tint to it. I wonder what shampoo he uses?

"Hello, sir, may I help you?" I call out, with a small smile on my face.

He turns to face me, and I can hardly control a gasp. He has _yellow_ eyes, bright as the sun, yet dark, as if hiding a terrible secret.

"Uhhh, yes. I'm looking for this book?" His voice is smooth and rich, though there is no emotion.

I look at the scrap of paper, nodding. "Alright, sir. Just follow me and I'll get it for you. Minako! Can you take over at register?" I shout before walking the man off to the book section.

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but you don't seem like the type to read this…"

"Yeah, I know. It's for my daughter." My heart dropped. He's taken?

"Oh? She reads English?" That sounded neat, Kanna was fourteen and could read and speak fluent English (as could I).

"Yeah, she just turned thirteen and she's really intofaeries … Terrible, I know."

"No, no, no! It's wonderful!" I pull Holly Black's_Thithe_ off the shelf. It's a fairly large book, approximately250 pages. But it's a fast read. (Great book.)

Handing it to him, I smile. A _real_ smile, one I haven't done it a while. "Why don't I go ring that up for you?"

I brush the wrinkles out of my skirt and he follows me to the counter. "That'll be 1290.84 yen, please."

He hands me a silver card, and I swipe it. "Alrighty, Mister Sesshomaru Taiyou."

"Just Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru said.

"O-okay," I stutter. "Do you want the receipt or shall I put it in the bag?"

"Bag, please."

I slide the large book and the white slip of paper into a plastic bag with the logo of the book store on it.

"Beautiful name," he says while looking at the nametag above my left breast.

"Uhhh, th-thank you."

"My pleasure, see you around." Taking the bag from me, I notice his hands are extra soft, thought the claws look intimidating. But he doesn't have a ring!

He smirks at me and walks away. I can't help but notice that his tone of voice didn't change one octave the whole he was here, like he has no emotion what-so ever. Weird.

I wonder if he got the kid through a mistake? You know, go drunk and fucked some whore. Then nine months later—**BAM**! He's got a bloody kid.

I could never do that. Get drunk, I mean. I've got too much pride to go around with booze in my stomach. Same with pot, I'm not about to throw my whole life away for a few good times.

But he doesn't look like the kind to do that either. He stands strong… plus, he looks _way_ too young to have a thirteen-year-old. Maybe she adopted or something?

Why do I even bother to consider? It's not like I'll _really_ ever see him again. Though it'd be nice. He'd buy me coffee, we'd talk about how crappy our lives our, fall in love… Who am I **kidding**!

I shake my head, snapping out of it. There's a customer standing in line.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asks, and I give him a nod.

"Yes, sorry, sir." I give a false smile and scan his book, sending him off again.

"Have a nice day and come back soon!" I say through my teeth. My red-coloured lips smirk when he's gone. What an idiot.

Locking up my register, I have a little chat with Minako.

"Did you see that man that came in a little bit ago?" I ask her.

Minako nods. "Yeah, why? You got your eyes set on him, Kagura?" She gives a little wink and a nudge.

"N-no! Of course not …" Though my heart tells otherwise. This perky girl can't be more than eighteen. She's got golden blonde hair—I think he mother was an American—and chocolate brown eyes, but they're so dark she has to have _some_ Japanese in her. Not that it matters, mind you.

She smirks at me, shutting her own cash box. "Time to close up!" she shouts happily to the few lingering coffee-drinkers.

They grumble and shuffle out the door with their Styrofoam cups while those with the coffee mugs finish off the dregs and return them to the coffee counter.

"Have a nice evening, you all. Don't forget to come back tomorrow!" Minako says sweetly—and you can tell she means it.

"Buy, Mutsumi!" I wave to the woman behind the coffee counter. She's in her middle thirties—she owns this place, but she doesn't mind the first-name thing, she's too relaxed to care.

I bundle up in my coat and step out into the brisk November winds. I frown when I see a slick black car still in the lot.

Walking up to it, I knock on the tinted window. (Okay, I know not the smartest thing to do late at night.)

The window glides down—obviously a power window. I laugh when I see who is inside.

"I thought that book was for you _daughter_, Just Sesshomaru," I smirk.

His golden eyes look directly into my cherry ones.

"I am simply checking the contents," he replied smoothly.

"Well, then I'll tell you now: There are several 'fuck's scattered about, there is great sexual tension between the main two characters. Good enough for you?" I snort.

He frowns and points to the passenger seat.

I shrug and get inside. "What, are you going to kill me or something? I don't have much money, so don't waste you time."

He looked like he was trying not to laugh! "Not nearly that dramatic, Miss Kagura. You simply look famished."

"I had breakfast!" I retorted.

"At what time?" he asks, starting the car and tapping the digital clock.

"Umm … about fourteen hours ago?" I hated to admit it, but I was ravenous.

"Thought so," he muttered and drove off. We drove to a near-by WacDonalds in silence.

"You know," I said, "my apartment is only a few blocks away. I could have simply walked home and had food there."

"Yes, but this is **much** more fun, isn't it?" Sesshomaru drawled.

"Well, if you're bored it's not _my_ fault. _You're_ the one who decided to pluck me off the streets and _throw_ me into you car, _forcing_ me to enjoy warm burgers and fries with you."

"You're _so_ melodramatic," he said with a slight smile. He got out of the car and before I could ask him what he was doing, he came to my side of the car and opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I say in reply to his gesture.

"Mm-hmm." He offered his hand to help me out of the car. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me out.

"You know I'm going to get tired of saying 'Thanks' over and over again, don't you?"

"Then don't," he said coolly, as if that cleared everything up (which is kind of did).

I glanced at Sesshomaru as we slowly walk to the door, and we seem to both be going faster and faster, before I'm racing him to the door.

"I win!" I shout with a smile.

"Win? I was sure we were just going to get some food, not play some silly game."

I frowned at him. "We were racing and you know it!"

"Why, I don't know what you're talking about."

Before he could open the door for me, I opened it myself and walked in. My cheap heals (required to look nice at the bookstore) click-clacked on the gritty tiles.

I look down at his shoes. They look like classic dress shoes, they go with his crisp-clean black slacks and casual but dressy button-up shirt.

"Where _do_ you work?" I ask all of a sudden.

"Does it matter?" Sesshomaru asked and ordered food for us both. Salad for him, a hamburger with extra fries, a Coke, and a hot fudge sundae for me. "I have my own business."

"_In_?" I prompted.

"Law," he clarified.

"I should have known." I rolled my eyes. He left for a moment to go pick up our order and brought it back to the table.

"You don't seem the kind to be nice and help a hungry girl out."

"You seemed … special."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I said, sounding offended.

"Whatever you want, Miss Kagura."

"Drop the 'Miss,'" I told him.

"Whatever you say."

"Sesshomaru, you are one _confusing_ person," I muttered with a smile.

"Like you any better."

I grinned and shoved a fry in his mouth, putting a shocked look on his face. "At least I know how to feed myself."

He looked at me for a moment before he picked up a piece of crisp salad leaf and chucked it at my face.

"That's _so_ unfair!" I took a scoop of sundae and ate it before flinging some at him.

He growled, and I thought I was done for. At least until he smirked and dumped his water all over me.

"You ass-hole!" I shrieked, though I was smiling. "I'm wearing a _white_ shirt!"

He chuckled. "C'mon, let's get you dried off."

I pouted, wrapping my cold arms around my nearly exposed breasts. "Perv," I mutter.

"Whatever."

We both got into his car, and I gave him directions to my apartment complex.

"… Want to come in and have some coffee?" I ask cautiously. "Or a soda or … cookies?"

"You bake?"

I snort. "No, my sister does."

"Oh. Well …" He looked at his watch. "I guess I could come in for a short time."

OoooO

Please remember to review, my friends! And tell me if you don't like the First Person … But I think it's alright. It fits better, no?


	2. The Plot Thickens Already!

Author's Note: Alright, alright. This took nearly two months to send out … I'm sorry. Well, not really … or am I? Anyway, I am finally out of school, so I will be able to post more frequently … if I so wish … MWAHAHA! Erm, excuse me. And now since I have an actually layout of this story now, I won't have any dramatic writer's block … unless it's actually typing out the details of the layout … which would _never_ happen … right? By the way, the first scene is only in third person because it was easier to write that scene, but other than that, it's all in first-person.

Disclaimer: Bugger off, I don't own anything … but your soul!

**Strawberries and Sugar**

Chapter II: The Plot Thickens … Already?

Kagura checked thedoorknob of her apartment.

"That's weird …" she muttered. "It's open? I was sure I locked it …" She stepped in, followed by the quite Sesshomaru.

The apartment wasn't a bad one, though it wasn't that big. She had a table that divided the kitchen from the living room, and a hallway that led to their bedroom and bathroom.

She quickly checked to see if Kanna was home. "Well … she must be out. Though I asked her to leave a note before she left … and she did even lock the door …" Kagura made an irritated noise in the back of her throat.

Sesshomaru was quite, but that was normal.

Kagura dumped the old water out of the kettle and filled it with fresh before lighting the stove.

"It may take a while," she muttered. She took two steps over to the refrigerator and pulled out a platter of cookies. They clattered on the faux wood table and she scooped one up herself.

Gnawing on it, since the cookies were a little hard, she rapped her long nails against the surface. "So …"

He sat with a straight back in the chair, as supposed to Kagura's relaxed slouch. Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow at the cookies. He didn't take one.

Kagura sat there for several minutes, eating the cookies and staring Sesshomaru down. She had to forfeit the match when the kettle started to whistle an annoying screech.

She shoved the rest of the cookie into her mouth, quickly rubbing her fingers together to rid them of crumbs. Pushing her chair back on the faded linoleum she walked over to the stove and turned it off.

"Let me guess—black, right?" When he nodded, she snorted and poured two cups of coffee.

She gave Sesshomaru a cup with a grey cartoon cat on it, while hers read WORLD'S BEST MOM.

"'Mom?'" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura shrugged. "Kanna itgave to me since there weren't any mugs for sisters." She was chewing on one of her nails absently.

"I must go," Sesshomaru said suddenly. Standing up, he silently strode to the door. Turning around, he said, "Thanks for the coffee," and left.

Kagura sighed and stood up, putting the empty cup in the sink. "Kanna's turn to do the dishes …"

She shuffled off down the hall to the bed room to change for bed.

OoooO

Kagura woke the next morning with a brutal yawn and stretch.

"Shit my back hurts …" She popped her neck with a grotesque crack and stood up off the bed.

She could hear something down the hall, but assumed it was Kanna.

"Kanna," Kagura shouted, "can you make me some damn coffee! And don't squelch on the caffeine!"

"My dear daughter, has your tongue always been so sharp?" a cool voice said from the kitchen table.

The plastic hairbrush Kagura hand been combing through her hair clattered to the ground, cracking slightly.

"F-father!" Fear flashed painfully behind those strawberry red eyes of hers. "How did you …"

"Why, your sweet sister let me in … but sadly, she fled soon after. Why could that be?" He stood up to his full height.

"G-get the _fuck_ out of my house. Now."

Naraku made a "tut-tut"ing noise. "My dear, dear Kagura." He slowly stood up, the chair's legs scrapping against the cheap flooring. He long legs moved towards her, his expensive shoes walking silently.

"G-go away!" _Don't show weakness, don't show weakness, don't show weakness … _

Naraku smirked, closing the space between them … "My, my, my …. my sweet Kagura, how you've grown beautiful …"

She let out a disgusted whimper when his lips, pressed at a bruising force, ran over her neck.

She threw a strong punch at him, but he caught it bare-fisted.

"Get away from me!" She spat on him.

"Now, we can't have _that_, now _can_ we?" He pushed her up against the wall, his filthy hands running over her body.

She tried pushing him away, but his tongue was fooling with the crook of her neck while his hand managed to get under her night shirt.

A cold touch to her breast sent revolted shivers across her skin.

A hateful tear escaped Kagura's eye and rolled down her cheek. She wasn't strong enough to fight off the hand playing with the waist band of her sleeping boxers, though she tried.

She managed to throw her shoulder against him when he let his guard down.

Furious, he punched in her the jaw. "Don't you dare try that again!"

He bit the flesh on her collarbone, a vile look in his eye. One hand was undoing the belt buckle around his waist.

"You and you sick perversions should get out of my house _right now_." She tried to grab from one of the kitchen knives only a metre away, but Naraku beat her to it.

Snatching one up, he threatened her with it. "I warned you …"

Kagura made a dash for the door before he yanked her by the arm, nearly ripping her shoulder out of its socket, slashing at her.

Blood splattered her grey floor in sickly red flower buds.

"Leave me _alone_!" She threw all her weight against him, sending him tumbling through the open door.

She quickly shut it, put the chain on, and bolted it shut.

"I'll be back, Kagura! I will, and when I am, you'll wish you were never alive!"

Kagura said there, panting. "… Like I don't already," she whispered.

OoooO (Please excuse me while I fret about if this was too dramatic or not.)

Nearly an hour later, I _had_ to leave for work.

Quietly, I prayed to every god that crossed my mind Naraku wasn't out there.

A bandage under my eye where Naraku cut me and a swollen lip, I walked down the stairs to hurry and catch the bullet train.

OoooO

"Oh, my! Kagura-san! What _happened_!" Mutsumi gasped.

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, I can't really let you work the register looking like that… why don't you go … take inventory?" she said worriedly.

I sighed and nodded. "I understand," I said.

I went back into storage, ready for a boring day of work.

OoooO

A few months later, and I had finally healed to only haveing a little scar under my eye.

It's been forever since I saw that Sesshomaru fellow. I guess he totally forgot about me. That's a little upsetting … he seemed like an interesting guy … and I never got to ask him about the claws … or that hair …

I nearly fell asleep at the cash register several times. Kanna and I had stayed up late working on a school project … alright, so we didn't work. We laid in bed talking until three am and then she realised she had it due today, so we just threw it together. But what's the difference?

A coughing roused me from my sleep-educed state, and my head snapped up.

"Oh … it's … you …," I said, with an air of intelligence only mastered by "Erm …"

"You've got drool," Sesshomaru said, ever stoic.

I quickly wiped it away, slightly embarrassed.

He handed me a book, and I rang it up. "That's …. ¥1294.08, please."

Sesshomaru handed me his card again, and I handed it back to him along with his book and receipt in a bag.

He gave a polite thanks and wandered over to our café …. Though I don't think "wander" really suits the way Sesshomaru moves.

……

When my break came, which was only a few minutes later, I went over to the table Sesshomaru was sitting at with my own cup of tea and sat down.

"Nice to see you again," I told him.

He just met my eyes with his golden ones. I need to ask about them, as well …

"So, Sesshomaru-san … where do you get hair like that … and eyes …"

"Family," was his short reply.

"You must get asked that a lot," I said.

"I do." Another short answer.

"You're not a talker, are you?"

"I'm not." Damn, got me again.

I tried to think of a question that would make him say more than three words.

"How old are you?"

"… Twenty-four." Crap.

I sat there, chewing on a nail for a while.

"That's going to ruin your nails," he suddenly said.

My eyes gaze at him. "Did you … did you just say a compete sentence?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "I thought I did … did you hear differently?"

I shook my head. "… Are you really a lawyer?" The question has suddenly come to mind.

"Actually … no."

"Then where …" I was interrupted by Mutsumi gasping.

"Boss!"

"Wait … boss?" I asked, confused. "But Mutsumi, I thought you owed this place?"

Mutsumi laughed. "Why, Kagura-san. I'm just the manager. This is a universal bookstore … I don't own it … he does." She pointed to Sesshomaru.

"You mean … _he_ owns this?"

"Well, yes," Mutsumi said before going back to work.

I glared at him. "Then what was the point of _buying_ the books? Don't you _own_ all the books? Can't you just walk up to Mutsumi and say 'Hello, underdog of my huge corporation, give me one of my books. And be snappy about it!'" I said, making my voice deep.

His eyebrows shot up.

"I mean … I don't mean …"

He took a drink of his coffee.

"You know," I said, trying to change the subject, "coffee will stain your teeth."

"So will tea," he replied smoothly. I looked at the cup in my hands.

"Yeah, well, I brush my teeth every morning and night."

"Are you implying that I do not?"

"… No."

"That's believable."

I restrained from going off at him. "I don't give a flying fuck what _you_ find believable."

I swear I saw a slight smirk on his face.

OoooO

That night, Kanna and I sat on our old couch watching the television. My mind wandered back to earlier that day …

"_You're something," he had said._

"_Huh?" He set down a business card, with another number hand written on it. _

"_Call me sometime …"_

_To say I was shocked was an understatement, but before I could ask him what he was talking about, he had left._

I touched the card, still in my pocket.

He better have meant I could call him, 'cause if he didn't, I'll go over there and kill 'im …

OoooO

But it turns out, he called me, instead. It didn't sound like he was going to throw me down and have passionate sex with me … but he did call me over. That's a start.

I rang the doorbell to his larger-than-necessary house, and was greeted by a … well, person greeter? I can't call her a maid, 'cause she wasn't cleaning, nor a butler, because she wasn't some old man, but whatever she was, she welcomed me in and led me to a nice room with comfortable chairs and couches.

After only a few minutes, a little girl of about seven came running in.

I hate to admit it, but she was adorable. She had brown hair, with a little side-pony-tail-thing, as well as big brown eyes.

"Hi! Are you my new nanny," she said, with a very loud voice.

"Erm …" There's that incredible reply …

"Depends, Rin, if she agrees," said a voice from the doorway. Of course, it was Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me…"

"I'll pay you double what you're paid now to watch over her whenever needed."

I didn't have to think about it, I mean, come on, DOUBLE! "Okay."

I just hoped I wasn't signing my life away … and, even if it was, at least it was to get to spend even a little time with the guy … to get in his head.

OoooO

Author's Notes II: There was something strange going on with fanfiction, so I wasn't able to use question marks towards the ends, so … if it's a little weird without them, I'm sorry.


	3. The Wind Charmer’s Desire

**Author's Notes: **So, here we are. There was a bit of confusion with Rin's age (which is my fault). Rin's proper age in the fanfiction is around seven. As I hope you can see, this chapter is a little longer. (Though that means nothing, seeing as it's still pretty short. Seeing as it's only a little over eight pages. I say "seeing" too much.) I hope you enjoy, and it's 5:18 am right now, so I'm really tired and don't know if there's any mistakes … Bleh. And another note: Naraku actually isn't going to be playing that much of a role in this story … though he'll make face in some chapters.

**Warning:** This chapter contains some strong language, stupid adults, and a very … interesting adult novel. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. (Gee, betcha didn't see _that_ one coming.)

**Strawberries and Sugar**

Chapter III: The Wind Charmer's Desire

I sat there, looking at the little girl. Sesshomaru had left about an hour ago to go to some meeting … he didn't really tell me much more.

"So," I started, "You're names Rin, right?"

She nodded, climbing up on the couch I sat on. I helped her up, seeing as she seemed to be having a bit of trouble.

"And what's your name?" she asked in that voice of hers.

"You can just call me Kagura."

"Kagu-chan!" she immediately pronounced.

"Um … alright, then. Kagu-chan …"

She sat there for a moment, studying my face.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. When she nodded, I stood up and helped her down. "Can you show me the kitchen?" So I was led by little hands down several long halls, until we reached the kitchen.

I threw some stuff together that Kanna liked to eat when she was little, while Rin watched from her perch atop the island counter.

I handed it to her, and she slowly ate it, smiling the whole time.

I could remember a time when I was even younger than her …

I was five, and my mum and dad were getting married.

Although I was already born, my mother had worn a beautiful white dress.

Naraku, looking amazingly handsome, wearing a black suit with his matching long, black hair pulled back in a tail on the crown of his head.

The ceremony was all over and done with, kiss the bride and all, and we were taking pictures. The wedding was in a huge church, with gigantic stained glass widows from floor to ceiling.

To take the pictures, the photographer wanted me mother, my father, and me in front of them. So, my father to my right, mother behind me, I leant up against her with my natural china-doll face.

The next thing I knew, my mother was screaming and I was falling backwards.

I woke up with scraps all over and a throbbing head. My mum was underneath me, looking much worse, but still alive.

Colour rain seemed to shower down, until I realised it was glass and covered my head.

When the beautiful noise of shattering glass stopped, I looked around. There were people, a lot of them, and they were rushing around my mother, checking her … she was alive, for a while ……

I shake my head and realise there's a spoon in front of my mouth, with a little hand clamped around it. Rin was offering me some. I opened my mouth and she gave some of the food.

"Thanks," I said when I swallowed.

"What were you thinkin' about?" Rin asked.

"Oh, just the past." I smiled and ruffled her hair, well, kind of; I didn't want to mess it up.

She looked up at me with sad eyes, and despite my tough, bad-girl act, I cannot _stand_ to see little girls sad. I guess it rubbed off from when I took care of Kanna.

"…. You want to make biscuits?" I asked, uncertain.

"Yeah!" Rin said.

So we began to make some biscuits. And Rin insisted they have chunks of chocolate in them, and something a little more strange…

"Papa Sesshomaru always puts orange flavouring in them when he bakes," Rin explained.

"…. Sesshomaru _bakes_?" My question was replied by a nod. I suppressed laughter.

"Um … okay, orange flavour …" I dug around the kitchen, and all I could find was some fresh oranges. So I easily peeled them with my claw-like nails, made sure there was no pulp in the juice, and stirred a small amount into the batter.

"Is that enough?" I asked Rin, and she replied, again, with a nod.

Once it was all fine and put on the sheet and popped into the oven, we sat at the island, each with a bottle of ramune in our hands. She had peach, and I strawberry. Not that that really matters, anyway.

"So … what else can you tell me about Sesshomaru?" I looked at the young girl, wondering if she could tell me anything.

"Well," she said, "he has a brother, Uncle Inuyasha, who is really his half brother. Let's see … he's naturally left handed, but taught himself to write with his right hand, but in private he still uses his left. Umm …. He likes anything with strawberry flavouring …. and he has a horde of trashy romance novels hidden on his bookshelves!"

I nearly fell off the stool when I heard _that_ little detail.

"O—okay, I think that's enough …."

"Oh but there's so much more! He acts like a clean freak, but he really loves things all messy, he loves simplicity, and if he could, he'd sleep for twelve hours a day, and he'd—" Rin was interrupted by a low voice from the doorway.

"_What_ are you talking about?"

Rin and I froze.

"No—nothing, Papa," she assured him.

The stoic character cocked a sculpted eyebrow, but didn't ask for an explanation. He then walked over to me, standing right in front, and looked down into my eyes, no sign of expression on his face.

"May I speak to you alone?" Sesshomaru asked after a moment of silence.

I nodded, doubting this would be good.

He led me to a room that somewhat resembled an office, with a fancy computer, comfortable chair, and a wall lined with books, though this "office" was unkempt. I vaguely wandered over to the bookshelf, checking to see if this was "one of those" bookshelves. I smirked to myself when I found one and pulled it off the shelf.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru came up from behind me, taking the book out of my grasp.

"Kagura," he repeated, and I looked at him.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" I batted my lashes at him, trying to give off the innocent look. Something I royally _suck_ at. Nevertheless, I pouted my bright red bottom lip. "What seems to be the matter?"

"…." He gave me a dead-pan look. "Sit down," Sesshomaru commanded, pointing at his chair.

Grudgingly, I sat.

"Kagura, I—"

"Yes," I said, "I get it, you know my name and you're not afraid to use it. Can you just get _on_ with it!"

Sesshomaru blinked at me, clearly not used to be spoken to in such a manner. Well, that's too bad, 'cause I don't take shit from anybody.

He coughed, and continued. "Why do you seem so interested in me? What is with all the questions."

I steeple my fingers, looking up at him. "How much is this information worth?" I ask with a sly smile. But when he growled, I sighed and got serious. "I don't know … I just wanted to find something out …"

"And what is this 'something?'"

I sat there thinking for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to tell him the truth. In the end, I decided that the truth was probably my best guess.

"Well," I started, "I wanted to find out if … you were demon …" Demons, especially full-blooded ones, were very rare these days.

His eyebrows shot up at once. "And what would make you assume such a thing?"

I stared blankly at him. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the long silver hair, the gold eyes, the talons, the markings …"

"_The markings_!" His hands shot up at once to his face in a moment of weakness. "You can _see_ them?"

I paused, blinking for a few moments. "Well, yeah … can't everyone?"

The look he gave me was as if I were the stupidest person on earth. "Only _demons_ can see them."

"…. Oi. I did _not_ see _that_ coming." I spent the next ten minutes trying to let that soak in. "So I'm … a demon, too?"

Sesshomaru replied, sounding quite shocked himself, I might add, "It was seem so … yes …"

"So … what does that mean, exactly?"

He looked down his nose at me. "'What does it mean?' It means that you're a demon, you know, powers, claws, the works."

I fiddled with something in my coat pocket.

"… What is that?" he asked, surprisingly curious. (A trait I'd have thought impossible for this man, who closely resembles freezer scrapings.)

"Oh, um, just this." I pulled out my beloved fan. It was white, with red on top, and its edges sharp.

"Let me see it." He held out his hand.

Snapping it shut, I held it away from him. "What for?"

"Just hand it over," Sesshomaru insisted.

"No," I refused him. I could tell he was angry when he went around the desk to my side, and held out his hand once more.

"Yes," he retorted.

When I denied him again, he tackled it out of me, leaving me sprawled out on the floor, while he kept me pinned down by straddling my waist. _Another_ un-Sesshomaru-like thing to do … at least, what I thought was unlike him. I'm starting to wonder.

"Hey!" I screeched at him, as he inspected it, careful not to let it within reach of me.

"Hmm," he muttered to himself as he looked it over. Getting off me, he handed it back. "You're a wind demon, then."

"Okay," I said, "then what does that make you?"

"_It_ doesn't make me anything; I _am_ a dog demon, however."

"So, you're brother …?"

"Hanyou," he explained.

"… I see."

"So what parent do you share?" I asked.

"Our father," he told me, getting annoyed by all the probing.

"His mum is human?"

"Hai," he said, then muttered, "Baka onna."

"I heard that!"

"_You_ would," he said with an insulting tone.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!"

"Nothing, I was simply stating that since you're a demon, your hearing's better than most," he clarified calmly.

"Like _hell_ you were!"

"Umm, pardon me," came a small voice, "but Miss Kagura, there's smoke coming from the kitchen …"

"Smoke …?" Sesshomaru looked at the little girl.

"_SHIT_!" Before anything could come out of Sesshomaru's open mouth, I dashed out of the room and down the hall, where smoke was coming from the open kitchen.

I opened the oven as fast as I could, grabbing the smouldering hot biscuit tray and put it on the counter. I tried fanning the smoke, but I had to open the windows to give it somewhere to go.

When the kitchen was mostly aired out, I looked down at my burning hands, red raw from layers of skin being burned off.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," I continued to mutter over and over as I tried holding them under cool water, though that somehow only seemed to sting more.

Tears (oh how I hate them so) dripped from my eyes, mourning the lost flesh.

"Gods, this bloody fucking hurts," I complained to myself.

When I pulled my hands out from the constant stream of water, my poor hands looked bad, but I know it couldn't be more than a second degree burn, since I only touched the tray for a split second. Still, it was a _very_ stupid thing to do.

Sesshomaru was right, I am I stupid woman. My vision went blurry, the pain going to my head.

Hands with markings on their wrists gently grasped mine and held them under the water, which had been slowed down to a less forceful pressure.

"Are you really that dense or just crazy?" Sesshomaru muttered near my ear. I could feel his warm breath tickling my skin. Damn him.

"Shut up," I muttered heatedly.

"I'd say crazy, since you're speaking to your boss with such a tone."

At that, I clamped my mouth shut, gritting my teeth at the pain.

OoooO

It had been a few weeks since the incident at Sesshomaru's house, and my hands were nearly back to normal. (Probably healing a little faster due to my recently discovered youkai bood.)

Though the extra money I received from working for Sesshomaru directly was nice, it wasn't enough.

I couldn't afford to keep Kanna for much longer. Her school costs, the food, clothes … it was all getting too much.

So a little over a week ago Kanna moved in with a friend. Her mother was nice, and thought it was amazing I'd raised Kanna for so long. Even though we talked about this arrangement like it was on temporary, all of us knew it was pretty much permanent.

I felt horrible, leaving my sister, whom I had loved for so long, in the care of someone else, but there was no other way.

Sesshomaru's daughter, Rin, grew on me terribly. It was not long after I'd started taking watching over her that she started calling me "Oka-chan." I wasn't sure how _Sesshomaru_ felt about it, but I thought it was quite cute and didn't stop her.

OoooO

"Oka-chan! Look what I found!" Rin held up a beetle, which she had picked up a little ways away.

"Uh, that's lovely, Rin …" I glanced at Sesshomaru, who sat on the bench next to me, reading a book with its jacket taken off (no doubt another smutty romance novel).

He looked at the bug in Rin's hand for a second, before returning back to his book.

"Sessh-o?"

He shot a glare my way.

"Wha'cha readin'?" I leant over, resting on his shoulder so I could read what he was reading.

"_Her heat beat faster and faster_," I read aloud, "_as Yuki sucked on her supple breast, while his hand wandered lower and lower. _

'_Oh Yuki, my love!' she screamed, 'Take me now!'_

'_Are you sure, Kiko, darling? Is this what you want?' _

'_Yes! Yes! It's all I want!' And with that he plun_—"

Sesshomaru had snapped the book shut, looking down at me, still resting on his strong shoulder. "Is that _really_ necessary?" he asked, indignant.

I shrugged, reading the title. "'The Dance of the Wildflowers,'" it said in English. "If that isn't kinky," I muttered. I smirked up at him. "Y'know," I continued, "you really are one of a kind."

"I could say the same to you …," he replied, with a hint of _something_ in his voice, though it was not an insult. He looked at me, taking all of me in, with wide, tawny-coloured eyes.

I could loose myself in those eyes. And sometimes, I did. And when that happened, I never wanted to find my way out.

_**Ta da.**_

How'd you like it? Please review!

Ramune – A fizzy, Japanese drink

Hanyou – Half demon

Hai – Yes

Baka Onna – Stupid woman

Oka-chan/Oka-san – Mother (the speaker's mother)

Youkai – Demon

Did I use any other words that might be unfamiliar:Can't remember:

I hoped you enjoyed this. :Bows: I stayed up late to finish this up for you. :Passes out biscuits: Don't worry, Kagura-san didn't bake them. :Laugh:


	4. Don't Want to be This Way

Author's Note: Yeah, so I'm slow. I'm sorry. And I can't even offer you a longer chapter. ;-; I would, but then it'd take away from the next chapter (which'll probably be the last one. Not sure on that.) But I hope you like it nonetheless (wow, strange word, eh?), and please review if you have the time. And I know you do.

Disclaimer: Um. (Trying to think of a funny way to say she doesn't own.)

**Strawberries and Sugar**

Chapter IV: Don't Want to be This Way

I marched into Sesshomaru's bedroom.

"Get up, Sessh," I said, pulling his blankets off his large bed in one yank.

He groaned and rolled over on his stomach.

"C'mon, you lazy bastard," I muttered, poking him in the back with a sharp nail. I knew he wouldn't let anyone else treat him this way, so I abused to privilege.

It has been nearly six months since Sesshomaru had hired me to be little Rin's "nanny," but now I seem to be doing everything, including his personal aid.

He growled and shimmied away from my prodding nail.

"Nuh-uh, mister." I grabbed his ankle and pulled him off his bed. He landed with a loud **_thunk _**on the ground. I guess that demon strength _does_ come in handy.

"Gods, Kagura. Can't you wake me up like a _normal _person?" he grumbled, scratching his bare chest lazily.

"Would you rather that or I smothered you with kisses, eh?"

He glared. "I'd rather be pulled off my bed," he said and got up to shower, leaving a trail of discarded clothes for me to pick up.

I smirked at his remark, though inside I was a little hurt. Over the months, I had really grown to like the guy, and it seemed like I wasn't having the same effect on him.

Of course, we're talking about _Sesshomaru_, the most cold-hearted man on the face of the planet—demon or not.

As he showered, I straightened up his room. I wasn't surprised to find the pictures I had taken of him and Rin at the zoo a few weeks ago in a drawer. I _was_ shocked, though, when I saw the outcome of what happened when Rin had taken my camera.

Pictures of Sesshomaru and I, talking back or sticking our tongues out (yes, very un-Sesshomaru like), but there was also a few where we actually looked _nice_ together. I grabbed a few of the pictures—two of him and Rin, three of Rin, two of all three of us, two of Sesshomaru and I, and one of me—and stuffed them into my purse so I could buy some frames for them later.

"What're you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, digging through his drawers for some clothes.

"Cleaning up after your slobby ass," I shot back at him.

"Good luck," he smirked at me. He always seemed so closed off in front of everybody, but he was a real smart-ass when no one was around.

I punched him in the arm, though he barely moved. "Don't be such a dick," I said rudely.

"Better watch that tongue of yours, Kagura."

"Or what?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I may just have to bite it," he said, snapping his teeth at me.

I stopped, taken aback.

"Go throw these in the wash," said Sesshomaru and he handed me dirty clothes, talking like what he said had no erotic meaning.

I quickly recovered, though. "You really need to stop reading those trashy novels, Sesshomaru, they're making your brain all mushy and twisted." I poked him in the forehead and walked away to go clean his laundry.

OoooO

Later that day, I had convinced Sesshomaru to take his daughter to the beach. Of course, he made up some bullshit to make me come along. Damn the pretty bastard.

Which brings us to Sesshomaru and me sitting on a blanket under a huge umbrella, while we—more like I, since he just slept and read—watched Rin play in the water.

I sighed. The parasol wasn't helping much. I could still feel a sun burn forming. Sitting up, I started putting on some more sun block. It was a pain trying to get it on my back, but I could do it. Sort of.

Two hands started massaging the lotion into my pale back, making me shudder.

I looked back over my shoulder, and saw Sesshomaru calmly rubbing the sun block in.

"Sessh?"

"Can't have my servant having a sun burn holding her back from tending to my every whim, now, can I?"

"'Servant'! What the hell you—" I was cut off by him winking—that's right, _winking_—at me.

I sat there, my eyes wide as he went back to reading another one of his books.

I sat there, staring out at the blue, blue water.

And as I sat there, I realised something. _That bastard made me fall in love with him._

OoooO

Ever since that day at the beach a few months ago, I see things every day that make me love him. And I hate it. I _despise_ it. I shouldn't love that evil, demented man. But I do. And I am.

OoooO

"Sesshomaru!" I shouted up at him. "Get that fat ass off the couch and come to dinner! _Now_."

He came into the room, grinning. "What's for food tonight? It's not going to kill me, is it? I swear, Kagura, yesterday night, that Miso soup suc—"

He was cut off by a kitchen knife being thrown at his head.

"You don't like it, hire a cook."

"Those guys never make me what I want."

"Maybe that's 'cause you're a whiny son-of-a-bitch."

He gave an oh-so-very-pleasant finger. He made some very calm threats, but I knew he wouldn't touch me. Sadly enough.

"So where's Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, eating his food slowly.

"She's at one of her friend's house," I told him, putting the dirty dishes into the sink.

"Why was I not asked?"

"Because her friend's mother assumed I was Rin's mother and didn't bother asking you."

He discreetly rolled his eyes, taking another bite of ramen.

"You know, you make very plain meals."

"Yeah, well, can you hurry up? I need to get home to have something to eat and wash the dishes, do a load of laundry, not to mention that dust bunny that's been staring at me in the corner of the room—"

"You don't live here?" Sesshomaru interrupted me.

"Um. No… Am I supposed to?"

"Well, you seemed to act like it. You're always here before I wake up and are there when I go to bed. I've never seen this house without you in it for nearly ten months now."

"Yeah, well, it's my job. You pay me to be here for every beck and call that his lordship requires."

"Wouldn't it save you money just to live here?"

"Yeah, I guess." What was he getting at?

Oh, come on now, Kagura. Don't be dense.

Shut up, you … er … me.

Nice. Real nice.

"So? Then why don't you?"

I shrugged. "Do you have a spare bedroom?"

He nodded. "You know I do."

I shrugged again. "Alright, sure."

So now I live in the house of Sesshomaru, the biggest name in books, and my boss. Oh, and he also happens to be the idiot I've fallen, unwillingly, in love with.

OoooO

"Gaaah! Gods be damned!" I screamed.

"What did you do now," Sesshomaru asked without a hint of interest.

"This fucking needle keeps stabbing me!" I had been trying to repair one of Rin's school skirts, but sewing isn't my greatest subject.

Letting out a sigh, Sesshomaru set down the paper he was reading and snatched the cloth and needle away from me.

"Go do something else," he said. "Cook or clean or sleep or something. You work too much. You're always tired when I need you to do something _important_."

I sneered at him and left the room, making my way up to my own bedroom, but not before muttering "Yes, your majesty."

I didn't go to sleep, though. I sat on my bed, framing the pictures that had been taken so long ago. I had finally bought some frames; not the cheap ones either, mind you.

Around ten o'clock I had finished and I went into Sesshomaru's room to scatter the pictures everywhere.

I saw him there, just lying on his bed, reading, and I couldn't help but stare at him.

"What do you want?" he asked calmly.

"I, er, was just going to put these back. Not that it's any of your business." Shifting on my feet slightly, I looked around, setting them down randomly.

"I was under the impression that this was my room."

"Yeah, well …" I couldn't think of a proper come back.

"Well …?" he pressed.

"It's nothing, geez, you don't need to know everything about me, do you!"

He didn't reply instantly, and he surprised me. "Maybe I want to?" The way he said it, he didn't sound like he was asking to know, just throwing the subject up in the air.

"Shut up."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

I hated him for that.

"Shut _up_! I can't help it!"

He didn't look away. "Help what?"

"If I like you," I spat. "It's not up to me! If it was, I'd have never _met_ you! You're such a jackass all the time, never telling anyone how you feel. Why are you like that?"

Sesshomaru looked away, not answering.

I gestured at him rudely and left.

OoooO

It was near midnight, and I was up chopping some vegetables. I couldn't tell you why, seeing as we wouldn't need them for breakfast.

I didn't hear the door open, as it always goes, so my breath caught in my throat when I felt a warm body pressed against my back.

Cold lips pushed against my ear, he whispered "Maybe because I don't want you to find out the real me." That thick voice always sent tremors across my skin.

I couldn't ask him what he meant by that, because he was gone as soon as he arrived.

I felt frozen, my entire body shaking so much I couldn't hold the knife steady.

My knees buckled. I couldn't remember crying so much in ages. Not when my mother died, not when I was left with my sister, not ever.

No wonder I hated loving such a bastard of a man.

_**Till next time.**_

So there you have it. Enjoyed? Tell me, then. You know, with that little button in the left corner? n.n


	5. The Silent Wind’s Serenade

Author's note: Here we are. The end of it all … I hope you enjoy … (secretly mutters "I love you Kelli, thanks for all your support")

Disclaimer: Don't own … (sigh)

**Strawberries and Sugar**

Chapter V: The Silent Wind's Serenade

Sesshomaru had left only a little while ago to drop Rin off at school, so I thought I'd have some fun and take a bath in _his_ room.

It's not that big of deal, but he has a much bigger bath than my own, so why pass up the opportunity?

Anyway, it'd give me time to think. And I had a lot to think about.

I was right—his bath was _so_ much better, let me tell you. The marble—that's right, _marble_—was spotless, and the water warmed instantly. I had to use my own bath bubbles, of course, because he didn't have any.

It didn't look lived in, though. There were fresh towels on the rack, no toothpaste in the sink. For the normally messy Sesshomaru, this was weird.

Well, whatever. The bath was wonderful. The tub was large, so my legs weren't all cramped.

When I thought I was nice and clean, I got out, undoubtedly dripping on the floor, and drained the water out.

After making sure it looked just the way it did before I came, I quietly left the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Enjoy your bath?"

"Ack!" The voice had surprised me, and I accidentally let go of the towel that was wrapped around me. Luckily, though, I was able to catch it.

"Don't worry; you don't have anything there to cover up."

I gaped at Sesshomaru. How could he _say_ that!

"Is that what you think?" I asked him.

"It's what I know."

"Fuck off." Glowering at him, I left.

I just hoped he wouldn't be pissed at me for using his bath.

Not that I cared, or anything. I was too busy thinking of ways to get back at him for that comment.

So I came up with the plan to wear nothing but totally revealing clothes that showed a shit-load of cleavage.

Ha-ha. Take that, Mister Sesshomaru.

I did nothing but lean over half the day, especially when I was really, _really_ close to him, in hopes he'd get a good look at what I _really_ had.

I won't even tell you how pissed I was when he didn't even _look_, let alone _drool_.

Which is why I decided to pop the question. No, not _that_ question, you numbskulls.

"So, are you gay?"

He looked at me over his most recent book (aptly named _Fill the Emptiness_. Geez, he's such a whore monkey.)

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean, you've hardly 'looked' at me since I moved in."

"I'm far from gay, Kagura."

I sighed. At least then it wouldn't be _me_ that was the problem. "I'm just going nutters, aren't I? Yeah, I am. Look at me, I'm talking to myself."

He glanced at me.

"I mean, slather me in chocolate and you'll have nut-filled candy bar."

Sesshomaru seemed to pause for a moment before getting up and going to the kitchen. I watched him leave, wondering what he was doing.

"Go wild," he said and handed me a bottle of liquid chocolate.

I snatched it from him, and then threw it at his head.

Damn his demonic reflexes, because he avoided it easily by just the tilt of his head.

"Ass," I mumbled.

"At least I have one," he said as he went to his book marked page.

I made a rude gesture with my right hand as my left spooned myself some of the chocolate syrup. Hey, I wasn't going to let it go to waste.

He looked over at me.

"What?"

He walked over, leaning in so close I had to lean back against the wall. For a second, I thought he was going to kiss me. Until he did something even more odd.

He fucking licked me. Licked the chocolate right off my face and went back to his chair like nothing happened.

I didn't have time to ask him what the hell that was about, because I heard a noise. An _animal_ noise.

"Is that a _dog_ I hear!"

Not bothering to look at me, he answered. "Rin wanted a dog, so she came home with one."

I scrunched up my nose. "I hate pets."

He replied, "This one's very lovable," though he didn't sound too enthused.

"Keh. I'm going out."

"Fine."

OoooO

A _dog_, can you believe that?

I snorted, tightening my coat around me as I walked past the empty alleys. It was dark, around 12 in the morning, I'd say. Too bad I wasn't paying attention to those seemingly empty alley ways.

OoooO

I didn't feel anything, not the scream that came out of my mouth, not the tears in my eyes, not the vile man that I had feared all my life. I didn't feel anything. I wish I couldn't have seen it, either.

OoooO

When I finally got away, I ran. Ran to the place that had felt like home for almost a year.

OoooO

Sesshomaru's nose scrunched up. He could smell it. Hell, a human could smell it, think how strong a demon could smell it. The worst smell ever, next to burning flesh. Rape.

I shuffled past him, bluntly telling him to fuck off.

"Kagura," he said slowly.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood."

He grabbed my arm, and I definitely wouldn't be able to get him to let go.

So _I_ let go. I cried. I didn't care Sesshomaru was right there, I didn't. I collapsed against him and he just stood there.

Once I was out of tears, I stood back from him. I swung my fist and punched him square in the jaw. And he didn't dodge it. He saw it coming, but he didn't dodge.

"You're such an asshole!"

"I don't think I did anything that deserves such a remark," he said, composed.

"You see a woman _cry_ and you don't _comfort_ her? What the hell's up with that!"

He blinked. "I didn't think you'd want me to comfort you, is all."

"Of course I would! I mean I lo—" I stopped and he stared. "Whatever! It's not like you would if I ask you to! The only person you could ever _dream_ of showing any emotion to is Rin! You're just a fucking cold-hearted bastard!"

I paused. I had struck a nerve. A _nerve_. Something I didn't think this man had.

He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me. He just walked away.

I growled and went to my room, slamming the door shut. After getting undressed, I curled up in my bed and cried again. I was pissed at myself; I was acting like such a baby …

I sighed and rolled over …

And screamed.

I heard footsteps coming and the door opened quickly.

"What the hell! It's three in the morning, Kagura!"

"The fucking dog's in my bed!" It didn't occur to me that I was standing their naked, pointing at a little puppy. I just knew I didn't want that dog there.

Sesshomaru grabbed the mutt and shoved it into my hands. "Get used to it."

I held it at arms length as he left, shutting the door loudly.

Grumbling words that are not best repeated, I tossed the pup back in the bed and got under the covers. And it licked my nose. I couldn't resist. It was just too. Damn. Cute.

The next day, I no longer hated the dog (whom I learnt was a female Siberian husky named Pan).

I was making breakfast with her sitting on my foot, very happy. I didn't feel terribly bad about what had happened to me yesterday, Pan made me feel better. Plus, I had built up a very sturdy emotional wall against it.

I heard the door open, the normal call of "Hi Mama!" and the sound of chairs being pulled back.

"Smells like burnt cat piss," Sesshomaru said calmly as he sat down. Which, of course, is nothing he'd say in front of anyone but those he didn't mind hearing.

Rin ignored him, but I couldn't. I set down what I was doing, scooted Pan off my foot and walked next to him.

"If you don't like it, cook for your self. I'm tired of your snide remarks, okay?"

To calm my nerves I went out to the park. On my way, there were a lot of annoying cars that decided that I didn't mind them speeding only a foot away from me. Despite the fact I was on the sidewalk, they were really close. Disregarding them, I lowered my head against the wind.

That's when my luck took a deep dive. My _fucking heel broke_.

Horns blaring. And black. Pain. Lots of pain.

OoooO

Someone's holding my hand. Two people, actually.

…

Now three. I hear talking, not sure what about. "Kanna?" I mumble.

"It's me, Sister."

I fade out again.

OoooO

It's one hand again … I blink open my eyes, looking to the left.

"Sessh .." My voice hurt. What the hell happened? Oh yeah … I remember a car … bright red … was it red because of my blood? I didn't feel that bad. It must have just been a red car …

"You're one tough woman, Kagura."

"I manage …" I closed my eyes against the bright light. "'Happened?"

"Car."

"No shit …" I felt like sleeping. I squeezed his hand with my weak one.

And he squeezed back. That told me right there.

"Sessh … I …" I stopped. I couldn't tell him. But he knew … so why should it matter? I can tell him. "Love you …"

Once more he squeezed my hand, and I could feel myself slipping back into unconsciousness. "Sessh? Can you read to me?"

I knew he was staring at me. "Sure… '_Her hand slowly worked harder and har_—'"

"Never mind!" I rasped with a smile before falling back to sleep.

OoooO

And so that's how I came to love a man, and he came to love me back.

OoooO

Kagura yawned and turned off the computer, standing up and stretching. "Done," she muttered. She scratched her back, which still had some sparkly bandages pasted all over it from the not-nearly healed cuts and bruises.

She crawled into bed, her eyes watching his face. She traced the moon on his forehead with her fingers, and closed her eyes.

_**Let all be loved.**_

Ahh … I'm done. That's it. There is no more. I'm shit out of ideas. Couldn't be carried on any longer. I hope you liked it … If you didn't, fine, but don't freaking flame me about it, please. u.u I love you all, thank you for never giving up on my. Or, if you did, but decided I deserved another chance or something. That's fine too. n.n

For strawberries, for sugar, for you all. I love you, and may all your nights be brightened by the black moon.

_Black-Moon-Goddess_


End file.
